Adventures in Renai
by hugomiguel.santos.71
Summary: Our Hero starts his adventure set in the Renai Region but when he gets there his luck turns for the worst when his Pokédex doesn't work... Want more? ... Well then open the Story and Read!
1. New Adventure in a new Region

**Adventures in the Renai Region**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or it's rights.

Some Characters and stuff are made up by me. And please do not copy those said Characters and stuff.

Copyright: The Pokémon Company and Nintendo. All rights reserved.

**Chapter 1**

"It's a beautiful Summer Morning in Opelucid City and our **Hero** in this story is just 16 years old and he's preparing himself for vacation, and a good surprise awaits him at his destination."

**Mom:** **Hugo** hurry up and get dressed it's almost time for us to catch our ride to the Airport!

**Hugo:** Ok **mom**! I'll be right downstairs.

"Our **Hero** as he walks downstairs he asks his mother when it's time to leave Opelucid City an head to Mistralton City to catch the plane."

**Mom:** Ok **Hugh** eat up you've got to be full of energy for when we get to the Renai Region.

**Hugo:** Okok **mom**. ***eats toast and drinks milk*** Ok i'm ready mom.

**Mom:** Have you packed everything up?

**Hugo:** Yes **mom**!

**Mom:** Is **Gothimu** ready?

**Gothimu:** Gothitelle Goth.

**Hugo:** Yup she's ready.

**Mom:** Ok then let's go.

"Our **Hero** as he leaves his house in Opelucid City with his mom they meet Professor Juniper on their way to Mistralton City."

**Prof. Juniper:** Well hello **Hugo **been a long time since we saw each other. How you've been?

**Hugo:** Meh i'm fine. Going on Vacation but fine.

**Prof. Juniper:** Well me and my assistant are greeting new trainers every week and it's exhausting! I really need a Vacation.

**Mom:** Well we're heading to the Renai Region for our Vacation this year...

**Prof. Juniper:** Speaking of which I need to visit an old friend of mine at Sodré Pier. **Professor Lily** she gives out different PKMN than here and your Pokédex is different there instead of the regular Pokédex you get a PokéDevice+.

**Hugo:** Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to Mistralton City!

"Our **Hero** accompanied by his **Mom **and** Prof. Juniper** now head to Mistralton City and as they reach their destination **Hugo** remembers this."

**Hugo:** Oh! I almost forgot how's "Air-Head" **Bianca** going?

**Prof. Juniper:** I'll check. ***Calls Bianca on the Xtransceiver*** Oh! Hi Bianca how's everything going there at the Lab?

**Bianca:** "Not so good. I'm having quite a lot of trouble with these PKMN Snivy keeps running away and Oshawott keeps fighting with Tepig... STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! Geez... AND Snivy COME BACK HERE! Sorry Professor gotta go..."

**Hugo: **Hey **Bianca**!

**Bianca:** "Hey there **Hugo** sorry no time to talk gotta go... Snivy GET BACK HERE!" ***Bianca hangs up on the Xtranceiver***

**Hugo:** Looks like she's very busy. Let's keep going!

"As our **Hero** accompanied with her **Mom** and **Prof. Juniper** as they enter Mistralton City they encounter an old friend landing a Plane."

**Hugo: **Hey there's **Skyla! Skyla!** ***Walks towards the landing plane and grabs Megaphone*** '''**Skyla** can you hear me!'''

***Plane window opens***

**Skyla:** ? … Oh **Hugo** it's you how are you?

**Hugo:** "I'm fine **Skyla** what about if you get down of the Plane?"

**Skyla:** Ok! I'll be right down meet me at the Mistralton Cargo Service Building.

**Hugo:** Okok i'll meet you there.

"As they enter the Mistralton Cargo Service Building our **Hero** and his **Mom** and **Prof. Juniper **and **Skyla **await for the next plane"

**Hugo:** So **Skyla** how's it been in the Gym?

**Skyla:** Meh it's been fine. Alot of of challengers coming in and out, me giving out Badges... it's been fun.

**Mom:** Well it's almost time for us to leave this region and head on to Renai.

**Prof. Juniper:** Indeed. How about if we head on to the Plane? **Skyla** can you drive us to the Renai Region?

**Skyla:** Of course i can. How do you think did I land that plane?

**Prof. Juniper:** Sorry I asked but ok let's go.

***They Enter the Plane***

**Hugo:** Man i'm so excited for this **Mom**.

**Mom:** Me too we are actually going to the Renai Region also known "the Region of Gastronomy"

**Hugo:** I can't wait to taste the awsomest food in the whole Pokémon World ^v^

**Speaker:** "Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking we will leave Mistralton City in a few minutes please fasten up your seat belts we will soon have liftoff"...

***Plane engines start to work***

**Hugo:** Well this is it we are officially leaving Unova

***Plane starts to move***

**Captain:** Ladies and Gentlemen we have Liftoff

"After a while when **Hugo**, his **Mom**, **Prof. Juniper** and **Skyla** were flying on the plane they start to see a landmass ahead of them."

**Hugo:** Professor is that the Renai Region?

**Prof. Juniper:** Yes it is **Hugo** that's the Renai Region.

**Captain:** Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing in Sodré Pier in a few minutes please fasten up your seat belts for when we land.

***Plane lands on Sodré Pier***

**Captain:** Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking and why am I saying this repeatedly it's like the 4th time I say this. Ok we have arrived at Sodré Pier hope you enjoyed our flight and have a nice stay at the Renai Region.

**Hugo:** Well here we are **Mom.** Delicious food here I come. :3

**Mom:** Whoa! One minute son... don't stuff yourself with food already wait at least until we get to our Summer house and say hi to **Prof. Lily** ok?

**Hugo:** Ok mom...

"As our **Hero** and his **Mom** and **Prof. Juniper** say goodbye to **Skyla** they both head on to **Prof. Lily's** laboratory in Sodré Town until some wild pokémon pass by our hero as if like they were running from something."

***Ground shakes a little***

***Gothimu releases itself from PokéBall***

**Gothimu:** Goth Gothitelle!

**Hugo:** What is it **Gothimu**?

**Gothimu:** Gothitelle Gothitelle Goth.

**Hugo:** Now that I see I can hear noises ahead of us.

***Wild Pokémon pass by scared of what's behind them***

**Prof. Juniper:** Wow that's a crap load of Pokémon.

***A wild Pokémon appears out of nowhere from the tall grass***

**Hugo:** Who's that Pokémon. ***Checks Pokédex***

**Unovadex:** "Flarexof the Flaming Fox Pokémon. No other data available."

**Hugo:** Damm Pokédex! Ok then **Gothimu** use Psyshock!

**Gothimu:** Gothi... telle!

***Gothimu launches Purple and Blue orbs at Firezilla***

***Flarexof is hit by Psyshock and runs away***

**Hugo:** Well that was easy LOL! Gothimu Return!

***Hugh holds Gothimu's PokéBall up and a red light surrounds Gothimu returning to her PokéBall***

**Prof. Juniper:** Carry on...

"Our hero starts to see **Prof. Lily's** Laboratory and his **Mom** and **Prof. Juniper** follow as they see **Prof. Lily** in the distance."

**Prof. Juniper:** **Professor Lily** it's been a long time since we talked.

**Prof. Lily:** Hey there **Prof. Juniper** it has been a long time. And you young man you must be **Hugo**.

**Hugo:** Wait a minute how do you know my name?

**Prof. Lily:** I figured it out when you used your Unovadex, my PokéDevice+ picked it up.

**Hugh:** Wow that's one heck of a device. !.!

**Prof. Lily:** Indeed. This PokéDevice+ has a Tracking Device to track any Pokédex or PokéDevice+.

**Hugo:** O.o

**Prof. Lily:** How about if we enter my lab for a snack.

**Hugo:** Aw good i'm starving!

***Later after the Snack***

**Hugo:** Wow **Prof. Lily** the food was great! No wonder this region is called "The Region of Gastronomy".

**Mom:** I have to say my son is right! That food is nothing compared to the food we have back at Opelucid City. Although it tasted awfully familiar to me... tasted like Undella Town's Gourmet Cooking.

**Prof. Juniper:** You're right! Because this food is considered as Gourmet Food in the other Regions and it is transferred from here to Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and all over the world.

**Hugo:** Wow! Well since i'm here... **Prof. Lily**! **Prof. Juniper** has told me that you give out different Pokémon here than in Unova. Can i see them?

**Prof. Lily:** Well of course you can! And maybe when you start a new journey here u can have 1 of them

**Hugh:** Ok then let's go!

***Professor Lily grabs PokéBall***

**Prof. Lily:** Inside this one is...

**Hugh:** Wait a minute! 5 PokéBalls? Why so many?

**Prof. Lily:** Well in this region instead of the standard 3 Starter Pokémon we have 5 Starters.

**Hugh:** Ok... Carry on.

**Prof. Lily:** Where was I? Ah yes! In PKBall Nº1 we have **Cardiobat**, in Nº2 we have **Cardiette**, Nº3 we have **Leafrett**, Nº4 we have **Blape** and last but not least Nº5 we have **Wapurr**

***Pokémon pop out of their PokéBalls***

**Hugo:** Awwww **Wapurr** is so Kawaii. And **Leafrett** is super cool looking. … wait can I analyze the abilities of these Pokémon with my Pokédex?

**Prof. Lily:** If you defeated the Elite 4 in Unova u can.

**Hugo:** Lemme see … well I still have my Unova Gym Badges.

**Prof. Lily:** Wait! Hugh look at your Badge Case! As I know from **Prof. Juniper** you won all Gym Badges from all regions and there's a secret compartment in every Badge Case. So can I please have your Badge Cases? I wanna take a look at them.

**Hugh's POV**

Well you are probably wondering how I got all Gym Badges from every Region. Well to tell you that you have to wait for the other stories. And you are probably wondering what's the surprise that the Narrator talked about in the beginning. Am I right? Well if you want to know keep reading

***Hands over Badge Cases to Prof. Lily***

**Prof. Lily:** As I suspected! Take a look at this. "Insert Code Word: Elite 4"

***Badge Cases's Secret compartments start to open***

**Prof. Lily:** Here it is! The League Card!

**Hugo:** What's a League Card?

**Prof. Juniper:** It's a Special Card that records automatically your Gym Badges and your Elite 4 winnings.

**Hugo:** But the Pokédex already does that!

**Prof. Lily:** No silly the Pokédex only records your Gym Badges. But first things first lemme analyze these League Cards.

***Later...***

**Prof. Lily:** Well everything checks out! You did beat the Elite 4 in every Region so … You can analyze the abilities of these Pokémon!

**Hugo:** Ok then! ***Analyzes Pokémon with Unovadex***

**Unovadex:** **Cardiobat** the Tiny Bat Pokémon. No other data available. Abilities: Overcoat and Speed Boost/Regeneration.

**Cardiette** the Tiny Bat Pokémon. No other data available. Abilities: Overcoat and Healer/Natural Cure.

**Leafrett** the Grass Ferret Pokémon. No other data available. Abilities: Overgrow and Effect Spore.

**Blape** the Fire Cat-Chimp Pokémon. No other data available. Abilities: Blaze and Frisk.

**Wapurr** the Water Kitty Pokémon. No other data available. Abilities: Torrent and Hydration.

**Hugh:** Well these are pretty good abilities if I could pick one of these Pokémon I would pick Cardiobat.

**Prof. Lily:** It is indeed a good choice.

***Hugo is thinking***

**Hugo: Mom** I wanna start a journey here!

**Narrator's POV**

Well i bet you didn't see that was coming. Or did you see that was coming? Whatever let's just keep reading ok?

**Mom:** Well I knew that you would say that son.

**Hugo's POV**

Well that was awkward my mom just letting me do my journey just like if I've been on other journeys.

**Narrator's POV**

Well in fact you did had other journeys so don't blame your Mom ok? On with the story.

**Hugo:** Well then **Prof. Lily** can I start a journey here?

**Prof. Lily:** Well I can't say no to newcomers and if you're going to start a journey here you are going to need these.

***Prof. Lily hands over PokéDevice+ and 5 PokéBalls to Hugh***

**Hugh:** Thanks **Prof. Lily** but what about **Gothimu**?

**Mom:** Don't worry son **Gothimu** will help me with our movings to our Summer House in Haiugan City.

**Gothimu:** Goth Gothitelle Goth.

**Hugo:** Ok **Gothimu** i understand. Ok then can i have my **Cardiobat** now?

**Prof. Lily:** Of course! ***Cardiobat returns to it's PokéBall*** here you go! ***Prof. Lily hands Cardiobat's PokéBall to Hugo***

**Hugo:** Awwww i'm going to have so much fun with my New **Cardiobat!**

**Gothimu:** Goth Gothitelle

"As our **Hero** decided that he should go on a journey he receives is new Pokémon from the Renai Region and of course if you want to keep reading this story you'll have to wait until the next Chapter"

To Be Continued...

**Well how was the story so far if you liked it or haven't please send me a review I will be happy to answer your reviews! ^u^**


	2. New Friend in the Journey

**Adventures in Renai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its rights.

Some Characters and Stuff are made by me and please do not copy those said Characters and Stuff.

Copyright: The Pokémon Company/Nintendo all rights reserved

**Chapter 2**

"In the previous chapter our hero decided to start a journey here in the Renai Region his **Mom** wasn't surprised and then he asked **Prof. Lily** to pick his own Pokémon which he did and now on with story"

**Mom:** Well now be careful son don't you get tangled with the other Pokémon if you know what I mean.

**Hugo:** Don't worry **Mom** I won't. Well see you!

**Mom, Prof. Juniper and Prof. Lily:** Bye!

**Prof. Juniper:** Well this has been fun let's meet again sometime shall we?

**Prof. Lily:** Of course lemme guess you are catching the next plane to the Unova region right?

**Prof. Juniper:** Yes I will be on my way then bye!

**Mom and Prof. Lily:** Bye!

**Mom:** Well I will be on my way as well bye!

"As our hero progresses into the exiting route he finds someone ahead of him"

**?:** Oh what am I going to do am I lost?

**Hugo:** Hello there what's wrong and what's your name?

**?:** ? … ! Oh finally someone! My name is **Irina** and I'm trying to find **Prof. Lily's** Lab.

**Hugo:** Well I've just come out of the Lab a few minutes ago I can accompany you to the Lab if you want.

**Irina:** Ok! Let's go there *giggles*.

*A few minutes later*…

**Hugo:** **Prof. Lily!**

**Prof. Lily:** Hey **Hugo** why back so soon?

**Hugo:** Well I was walking to the next town when I saw **Irina** and she told me that she wanted to see you.

**Prof. Lily:** Oh that's right I almost forgot about you **Irina** quick come inside both of you!

*Inside of the Lab*

**Prof. Lily:** Do you have the parcel **Irina**?

**Irina:** Yes **Prof. Lily!** Here it is.

***Irina** handed the parcel to **Prof. Lily***

**Hugo:** What! She's like your errand girl?

**Prof. Lily:** Kinda. But it's just because she wants to go on a journey on her own so that's why I told her to go to Santos so that I would get this parcel. And now **Irina** here you go.

***Prof. Lily** hands over 5 PokéBalls to **Irina***

**Irina:** Wait do you mean I can go on a journey Prof.?

**Prof. Lily:** Yes you can now please choose a Pokémon.

**Irina:** Hey **Hugo** what Pokémon did you choose?

**Hugo:** This one! *throws PokéBall and a beam of a blue light forms into **Cardiobat***

**Cardiobat:** Card cardio bat bat

**Irina:** Awww so cute. Well I will choose this one! *presses Leafrett's PokéBall*

**Prof. Lily:** Well then here's your PokéDevice+ and your Badge Case.

**Hugo:** Oh I almost forgot! Where's my PokéDevice+ and my Badge Case Prof.?

**Prof. Lily:** *Facepalms herself* Damn it of course I totally forgot about it! Here.

*Hands over PokéDevice+ and Badge Case to **Hugo***

**Hugo:** Thank you!

**Prof. Lily:** How about if you two go on a journey together?

**Hugo and Irina:** Sounds great!

**Hugo and Irina:** That was weird!

**Hugo and Irina:** There it is again!

*little silence between them*

**Hugo and Irina:** Rice Crispy Treats! … Ahhhhhh! *mild amusement*

**Hugo and Irina:** Well we should get…

**Hugo:** Ok let's stop with this! This is getting annoying!

**Prof. Lily and Irina:** I agree!

**Prof. Lily and Irina:** There it is…

**Hugo:** STOP! Let's go **Irina**!

**Irina:** Bye **Prof. Lily**!

**Prof. Lily:** Bye!

*After an awkward moment between the Professor and their selves our heroes move towards **Route 1** until they reach the next town*

**Irina:** So **Hugo** why did you come to the Renai Region?

**Hugo:** I came to the Renai Region so that I can win the Renai League and become Champion! How about you **Irina**?

**Irina:** Interesting…. I'm going on this journey to become the world's most famous Pokémon Stylist!

**Hugo:** Wow **Irina** you're thinking big! I once knew a girl in the Sinnoh Region that was going to become a Top Coordinator but she became a Pokémon Stylist instead because of a letter that was sent to her by the Sinnoh PokéStylist Co.

**Irina:** You did? Wow! Well I'm gonna also win a couple of badges and we will see what happens.

**Hugo:** Well then you'd better train with me if you want to get your Pokémon stronger!

**Irina:** *Smiles* ok then!

*As our heroes head deep in the route they spot a horde of Pokémon heading straight for them*

**Hugo:** Look! A horde of Rattata!

**Irina:** EWWWWW! Gross rats!

**Hugo:** Let's tag-team to defeat these Rattatas!

**Irina:** Ok!

**Hugo and Irina:** Go! **Cardiobat** and **Leafrett**

*A blue light comes out of the PokéBalls and those same two blue lights morph into **Cardiobat** and **Leafrett***

**Cardiobat:** Cardiobat! Bat!

**Leafrett:** Leafrett frett!

**Hugo:** Ok let me check my Pokémon's attacks!... Ah! I got it! **Cardiobat** use Gust!

**Cardiobat:** Cardio! Bat bat!

*a gusting wind flows from between Cardiobat's wings hitting the Rattata*

**Irina:** Now me!... Ah I got it! **Leafrett** use Tackle!

**Leafrett:** Leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf … Rett!

*Leafrett tackles one of the Rattata in the horde*

**Irina:** TAKE THEM DOWN WITH TACKLE ONCE MORE! KILL THEM ALL! XD

**Hugo:** *embarrassment teardrop* Calm down **Irina** it's just a bunch of Rattata

**Hugo's POV**

Now that I know that Irina as a Temper issue I gotta keep her calm at all times!

To be continued…

**Well I'm out of ideas and sorry for this chapter being so short**** I will try and think of new ideas for the Fanfic.**


	3. 2 New Friends and a Mess

**Adventures in Renai**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or its rights.**

**Some Characters/Pokémon are mine but most Pokémon and Characters are owned by Nintendo/The Pokémon Company.**

**Copyright: The Pokémon Company. Nintendo.**

**May contain References from other Regions in the Pokémon world**

**Chapter 3**

"In the Previous Chapter our heroes have trapped themselves in to a Pokémon Battle against a Horde of Rattata then Irina had lost her cool and went psycho at the Rattata ordering her Leafrett to (Kill) the horde of Rattata but then Hugo tried to calm down Irina by showing a Picture of a Buneary that he saw in the Sinnoh Region, she calmed down and she said to Hugo handle against the horde by himself while she admired the Picture"

**Hugo:** Ok Cardiobat use Plasma Cutter!

**Cardiobat:** Car! … Diobat! "Cardiobat's wings became more steel like and slashed the horde of Rattata 5 times one by one"

**Rattata (Horde):** Rat... tta... ta.

"The horde of Rattata was defeated"

"I jumped of happiness and so did Cardiobat while Irina's Leafrett tried to wake up from her Trance with the Picture"

**Leafrett:** Leaf Leafrett Leaf!

**Irina:** Awwww this Buneary is soooooo cute 3

***Leafrett uses Vine Whip recklessly at Irina*** **Leafrett:** Leaf!

**Irina:** OW! That hurt Leafrett!

**Leafrett:** Leaf Leafrett!

***Irina looks around and the horde of Rattata had fainted until she saw Hugo in the Distance walking away with his Cardiobat***

**Irina:** HEY WAIT UP!

**Leafrett:** LEAF LEAFRETT!

***they come closer to Hugo and Cardiobat and then they ask!***

**Irina:** Hey why did you just walk away like ***Snaps Fingers*** this!

**Hugo:** You were too busy staring at that picture that it was hopeless waking you up to reality!

**Irina:** I can't help it I just love Cute Pokémon: 3

**Hugo:** Oh Arceus you're such a kid! And I know kid behavior since I traveled all over Unova with a pushy girl who had an Axew and always called me a kid but now I've changed since I completed the whole journey in Unova.

**Irina:** Well if I had a cute Pokémon I would just love it!

"Tall Grass starts to Rustle"

**Irina:** What was that! It came from over there!

"A Wild Pikachu comes out of the Tall Grass"

***Irina stares at the Pikachu***

**Irina:** AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! A PIKACHU SOOOOOOOO CUTE I WANNA CAPTURE IT!

**Pikachu:** Pika? Pikachu!

**Irina:** Let's Start the Battle! Go Leafrett!

***Leafrett stands forward*** **Leafrett:** Leaf!

"Tall Grass Rustles!"... "A Wild Pikachu* comes out of the Tall Grass"

**Irina:** Wait what! 2 Pikachus?

**Hugo:** Nope that's not a Pikachu! ***Checks PKDDex+***

**PokéDDex+:** Kukachu the Mouse Pokémon, These Pokémon look just like a Pikachu but you can tell which is which by their ears and cheeks, Kukachu's Male and Female forms are just like Pikachu's Male and Female Forms.

**Hugo:** If I know Pikachu's forms which I do! I say that the Pikachu and Kukachu are Males!

**Irina:** Well now you've said it i'm gonna keep the Pikachu you keep the Kukachu to yourself!

**Kukachu:** Kuka? Chu?

**Hugo:** Ok then! Cardiobat _en guard!_

**Cardiobat:** Car car!

**Kukachu:** Ku? Chu! ***Kukachu used Tackle on Cardiobat***

"The attack misses Cardiobat"

**Hugo:** Typical! All Pokémon start with Tackle it's like what they are meant to do! Whatever... Cardiobat! Use Tackle!

**Hugo's POV**

Yeah whatever I ordered my Cardiobat to use Tackle so what! I can't use another attack... if I use Plasma Cutter it will make the Kukachu Faint for sure 'cuz it always strikes 5 xs though it's a multi-hit move.

"Cardiobat's Tackle strikes Kukachu with a Critical Hit!"

**Kukachu:** Ku! Ku! Kukachu... ***THUD!*** "Kukachu falls on the ground while it's dizzy"

**Hugo:** Wow I was lucky! Ok here goes! Go PokéBall! ***Throws PokéBall at Kukachu*** "the PokéBall hit Kukachu and then it opened while firing a Red beam at Kukachu, the PokéBall Shakes 3x... BAM! It's Captured"

**Irina:** STOP DODGING! LEAFRETT USE VINE WHIP!

**Leafrett:** Leaf... Frett Frett! ***Vines appear from Leafrett's wrists while whipping the Wild Pikachu!***

**Pikachu:** ***dodges five times*** Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi! Pika! ***gets hit by one final Vine Whip***

"The Wild Pikachu struggles to stand on its hind legs" ***Pikachu used Attract*** "Pink hearts float around Leafrett trying to affect him, the hearts merge and a giant pink heart is formed then they all disappear" "The Attack Failed"

**Leafrett:** Leaf? Frett?

**Irina:** Leafrett are you okay?

**Leafrett** Leaf! Leaf!

**Irina:** Ok then use Vine Whip but a little Gently I still want to capture it!

**Leafrett:** Leaf! Leaf... Frett Frett! ***the vines whip the Pikachu several times until Pikachu can't stand on its hind legs***

***THUD*** "Pikachu falls on the ground"

**Irina:** Ok here I go! Go PokéBall! ***throws PokéBall at Pikachu*** "the PokéBall hit Pikachu and then it opened while firing a Red beam at Pikachu, the PokéBall Shakes 3x... BAM! It's Captured"

**Hugo:** You done? …

**Irina:** ***nods*** mmm hmmm!

**Hugo:** Ok then! Let's do it! One... Two... Three!

**Hugo and Irina:** Alright we caught our first Pokémon!

**Hugo:** I got a Kukachu!

**Irina:** And I got a Pikachu!

**Hugo and Irina:** And we both have Electric types! :D

**Cardiobat:** Car Cardiobat!

**Leafrett:** Leaf Leafrett!

**Hugo:** Well now that we have 1 Electric Type Pokémon each we can battle against a few Gyms right?

**Irina:** Yeah I know a Gym that uses Flying Type Pokémon but... it's like waaaaaay far away!

**Hugo:** I don't mind it as long as I can Train my Kukachu I'll be fine. By the way how do you know there's a Flying Type Gym in this Region?

**Irina:** It's all here in the "Renai Region Trainer Guide 4 Dummies"! It also comes with a Map Card that you can insert in the PokéDevice+ and it also features the hot-spots for Trainers! ex.: Pokémon Centers, PokéMarts, Renai Music Stage, Renai Contest Hall, Renai Auditorium(Formerly known as "Renai Musical Stage"), Gyms etc...

**Hugo:** Hey lemme have a look at that Map Card!

***Irina hands the Map Card to Hugo***

**Hugo:** Where do you put this exactly?

**Irina:** It says here in the Guide to insert the Map Card there must be a PSB (PokéDevice Serial Bus) Entry Port for an e-Card Reader!

**Hugo:** And lucky us! We have no e-Card Reader!

**Irina:** Actually... "Flashback"

"**Prof. Lily:** Here Irina! *hands over PokéDevice+ and Badge Case to Irina*

**Hugo:** Hey how about me?

**Prof. Lily:** Oh Sorry Hugo! Here. *Hands the PokéDevice+ and Badge Case to Hugo*

**Hugo:** Great!

**Prof. Lily:** Oh Irina! Take this! It might be useful! *Throws a Parcel to Irina*

**Irina:** Ok Prof! Bye!" "Flashback ends"

**Hugo:** Actually what Irina! I've been like saying that to you for like 2-3 min!

**Irina:** mmm? Ah the Prof. gave me this! ***Shows the Parcel to Hugo***

**Hugo:** Well open it!

**Irina:** Ok! ***Opens the Parcel*** Oh wow look at this! ***Shows a PSB Cable with the PokéDevice+ e-Reader and the PokéDevice+ e-Card Reader*** ***Digs deeper in the box***

Wow it even comes out with the Original e-Reader Cards and the e-Cards for the PokéDevice+! ***Holds e-Reader Cards and e-Cards in hand***

**Hugo:** I know what the e-Cards are for but I don't know what the e-Reader Cards are for! :\

**Irina:** It says here that the e-Reader Cards are for Additional Extras for the PokéDevice+ and it might contain for example Redeemable e-PokéDollars for you to spend on an App for the PokéDevice+! So far we have like a 10 pack of e-Reader Cards and 5 e-Cards!

**Hugo:** Well? Give me the e-Cards!

***Irina gives the e-Cards to Hugo***

***Hugo plugs in the e-Card Reader and Scans the e-Cards one by one***

**Hugo:** Ok now I have the Xtranceiver Function/App, the Note-it App, the MP3 App, the Map Function/App and the Browser App adding to the pMail Function, the Pokédex Function and the Journal!

**Irina:** Ok my turn! ***Plugs in the e-Card Reader and Scans the e-Cards*** Neat! The Xtranceiver Function!

**Hugo:** By the way I need to call Mom so that I can check up on her and my Gothimu! ***Dials Mom's Number***

**Mom:** "Hi there Son how are you?"

**Hugo:** I'm fine Mom how about you?

**Mom:** "I'm doing great by myself too! I couldn't say the same about Gothimu. By the way who is that adorable *tanned* girl?"

**Irina:** I'm tanned and I like it thank you Very Much! By the way my name is Irina!

**Mom:** "Well so nice to meet you Irina!"

**Hugo:** Speaking of which where are you right now?

**Mom:** "Uh... we're quite near to Slab City"

**Irina:** Wow already on the 2 Gym City?

**Mom:** "Mmm hmmm! Maybe we're going to the Slab Shopping Center and like Shop for Stuff #Bad Poker Face"

**Irina:** Well good luck going there because the Slab Shopping Center has been deserted for like 3 months and it's almost close to be shut down because of the Variant Town's Hyper Market/Shopping Center.

**Mom:** "That will be a problem indeed but awell we will see how it will go! Bye!"

**Hugo:** Bye Mom!

**Irina:** Bye Hugo's Mom!

**Mom:** "Bye Irina and please call me Paula ok? Bye!" ***Hangs up on the Xtranceiver***

**Hugo:** Man i'm leaving out Gothimu I didn't had a chance to talk to her but awell i'm sure she's fine!

**Irina:** Whatever let's go we're almost there!

"After like 3 minutes of walking on the trail that leads to the next town they finally reach Vialonga Town"

**Hugo:** Oh look Vialonga Town!

**Irina:** Wow it's… Colorful!

**Hugo:** Shall we head to the Pokémon Center?

**Irina:** Meh why not? After all my Leafrett is kinda tired of battling all the time!

**Hugo:** Well then let's go!

"Our heroes head forth to the Pokémon Center while discussing some things of the Regions that Hugo has traveled and as they reach the Pokémon Center they find a boy walking back and forth in front of the Pokémon Center"

**(M) Trainer:** ***Walking back and forth*** Why is he taking so long? Is he making the Pokémon?

**Hugo:** Is something wrong?

**(M) Trainer:** Like yeah it is my friend is like talking to Nurse Joy and he hasn't come out yet! I wonder what he's doing.

**Hugo:** And he said to you to wait here?

**(M) Trainer:** mmm hmmm! And I've been waiting since 2pm for him and all I hear inside is various noises in the building

**Hugo:** Ill check it out don't worry! "Doors open automatically" "enters building"

**Irina:** I hope he's Ok!

"Inside the building…"

**Hugo:** What the! ***shocked look***

"Lots of Pokémon are running in the building"

**(M) Trainer2:** Stand still and come here! "Pounces on the Pokémon and lands face-first on the floor"

**Nurse Joy:** Oh I'm sorry young man we are having a bit of trouble with these Pokémon.

**Hugo:** A little? I might say a huge problem! ""Who are those Pokémon?""

**PKDDex+:** Xof the Fox Pokémon! Xof can be a little shy but when startled it either attacks with full force or runs like hell!

Peatick the Young Fowl Pokémon! Peatick are known to escape from enemies by "halting" time and run very fast!

Beatette the Plasma Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Cardiette! Beatette are known to change the appearance of their bodies by turning themselves in to a human to disguise it from enemies!

**Hugo:** Uh! So that's the evolved form of Cardiette. Seems a bit disobeyish! Awell Cardiobat _en guard!_

"Cardiobat pops out of its PokéBall"

**Cardiobat:** Car Cardiobat!

**Hugo:** Cardiobat can you mimic the voice of a Jigglypuff singing?

**Cardiobat:** Car Car ***nods*** ***Uses Mimic*** ***Mimic turned into Sing*** ***Cardiobat uses Sing***

"Sing puts all of the flailing Pokémon to sleep except one"

**(M) Trainer2:** Thank you for putting my Pokémon to sleep but somehow my Peatick doesn't fall asleep.

**Hugo:** Have you checked its ability?

**(M) Trainer2:** Let's see… "Checks the PokéDevice+" Ah now I see my Peatick has the Insomnia Ability!

**Hugo:** See sometimes you just have got to check the abilities of your Pokémon.

**(M) Trainer2:** Thanks by the way my name's Miguel but you can call me Bonito.

**Hugo:** Nice to meet you Bonito my Name is Hugo, and I'm a traveling Trainer form Unova!

**Bonito:** Unova? … Well I was also from in Unova but I never won the league so I just had to travel around the Pokémon World to if I can at least win at something.

**Hugo:** I know the feels I also never won the Unova League… I placed myself at top 8.

**Bonito:** Really? My friend got placed at Top 4 and I've stayed also at Top 8!

**Hugo:** Well it's better if you heal your Pokémon if you still want to Battle Random Trainers and the GYM Leaders ok?

**Bonito:** You're right. Nurse Joy please Heal my Pokémon!?

**Hugo:** And mine too!

**Nurse Joy:** Ok then please hand me your Pokémon (in their PokéBalls for Preference) and healing them!

"Bonito and Hugo hand the PokéBalls with the Pokémon to Nurse Joy"

… … … "Pokémon Healed Sound"

**Nurse Joy:** Hugo and Bonito your Pokémon are fully restored to full Health!

**Bonito & Hugo:** Thanks Nurse Joy! "They pick up the Pokémon"

**Hugo:** By the way I got to ask how many Gym Badges do you have?

**Bonito:** Right now … none!

**Hugo:** So that means you just started your journey?

**Bonito:** Yup! I started with my friend there outside!

**Hugo:** Well I'm worrying Irina too much let's go outside!

**Bonito:** Who's Irina?

**Hugo: **She's my Journey Partner!

**Bonito:** Oh!

"Automatic doors open"

**Irina:** Hugo are you okay?

**Hugo:** Fine and dandy!

**Irina:** Oh thank Arceus! By the way what was all that ruckus?

**Hugo:** Uh… well Bonito somehow did something and all of his Pokémon went ballistic inside the Pokémon center!

**(M) Trainer1:** Well you still haven't changed Bonito… Heh Heh!

**Bonito:** Shut up Carlos I had nothing to do with this!

**Carlos:** Sure you haven't! *chuckles*

**Bonito:** Quit it! *unhappy face*

**Carlos:** Okay you got me! … Hi there Hugo my name is…

**Hugo:** I know your name is Carlos!

**Carlos:** Let me Finish! Carlos Diogo Silva but call me Carlos!

**Hugo:** Ok by the way I heard from Bonito that you are also beginning your journey right?

**Carlos:** Yup we started a bit while back but your face is familiar… have I seen you before?

**Bonito:** *Whispers to Carlos* "He's from Unova he's one of the Top 8 Trainers that participated in the Unova League with me!"

**Carlos:** *Whisper* "You mean the one with the Purple Pokédex?"

**Bonito:** *Whisper* "Yup!"

**Carlos:** *Whisper* "Ok!" Well my buddy just told me that you were in the Unova League and came out in Top 8 right?

**Hugo:** Yup! Here's the Proof! *Pulls out the Medal from the Bag* Here it is!

**Carlos:** Wow! Well I left mine at home but we will get there some time!

**Hugo:** Sure! *puts Medal back in the Bag* By the way I already saw Bonito's Pokémon tell me how many Pokémon do you have?

**Carlos:** Well I have 3!

**Hugo:** Ca…

**Irina:** Can we see them?

**Hugo:** *angry vein expression*

**Carlos:** *embarrassment teardrop* Ok… Come on out! *Carlos' Pokémon are sent out*

**Blape:** Blape!

**Hoothoot:** Hooot!

**Cubone:** Cu… *hides behind Carlos*

**Carlos:** Calm down "Boomerang"*(Carlos' Cubone) they are our Friends

"**Boomerang":** Cu? … Bone?

**Hugo:** Ha! I don't mind I've met a lot of Pokémon who were shy to me including Cubones in the Pokémon Tower!

**Carlos:** You were also in the Pokémon Tower?

**Hugo:** Yup! Although I didn't see The Ghost Marowak guarding the top floor's stairs :\

**Carlos:** Actually I did see it! Of course I calmed it down and it never appeared again :P

**Hugo:** Okay! By the way I was wondering if you could join us in our journey please.

**Carlos and Bonito:** … … … Okay! We will join you! :D

**Hugo and Irina:** Nice!

**Hugo:** Let's just find a room in the Pokémon Center 'cuz the sun is starting to set!

**Irina:** You're right Hugo! Let's go inside!

"As the sun Starts to set on our Heroes and they start to plan their move for tomorrow we will see you next time"

**So how was it? Hope you haved fun reading this Story as I did making it.**

**Sorry it took so long and I will make more as my ideas flourish.**

"**Next time on Adventures in Renai"**

"**Irina: I'm telling you he was saying something weird!**

**Carlos: Calm down Irina what did he say exactly?**

**Irina: He said …"**

"**To Be Continued!"**


End file.
